Everything's Worth It
by Dragon-Starre
Summary: There's a new tournament...........That's all I'm gonna say.


Dragon-Starre : Okays people this is my first time what-so-ever on fanfiction.net. I've never actually written a fanfic only original but something's wrong with fictionpress that won't let me upload any chapters *sighs* so I'm totally bored and the thought of writing a fanfic just popped into my head. Excuse my spelling, I'm not that good in grammar.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything that has to do with beyblade.  
  
~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~  
  
Story Tid-Bits : It's been two years since the VForce thingie, Kai's seventeen, Ty, Rei, Max, Kenny are sixteen. Kai's in Russia going to college and everyone else is finishing off high school and yes Tyson did make it to high school. Anyways, a new tounrament is being held by a mysterious beyblading team. Kai and Max are being called to come to Japan so that the Blade Breakers can re-unite and enter the tournament.  
  
* ' * ' * ' *  
  
Chapter I  
  
* ' * ' * ' *  
  
Kai stared out of the airplane window, watching dark storm clouds passing by quickly. Right now the plane was flying from Europe to Asia. He had recieved a phone call from none other than Mr. Dickenson saying something about needing the Blade Breakers to come back again. He would've said 'no' and stayed at the university but then again.........  
  
Kai sat back on the chair, sighing. He ran his fingers throough his midnight blue hair. He was used to Russia's time not Asia's and right now in Russia it was probally.......he looked at his watch.....probally well actually exactly 12 : 45 midnight. "Master Kai it seems we have a technical dificulty." Kai looked up annoyingly at his butler who had insisted on following.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We'll have to land soon due to the upcoming storm," the butler, George, reported.  
  
"Whatever," came Kai's annoyed cold voice. He would've known that even if George didn't say anything, and turned back to staring out of the window just in time to see a branch of white lightning streak across the nearly black clouds.  
  
~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~ ' ~  
  
"It seems that Kai's plane will be delayed," Mr. Dickenson informed, "As well as Max's." Tyson, Rei, and Kenny were all waiting at the airport for the rest of the team members when a storm had come out of no where.  
  
"How come?" Rei questioned.  
  
"The storm's spreading all over Asia, they might have had to land," Kenny said while he typed something or other on his laptop.  
  
"Not just Asia, Chief, North and South America and Africa is going through the exact same weather pattern as us." Dizzy's voice sounded serious and worried at the same time as she broke the news to the others.  
  
"That can't be right, can it?" Tyson, tired of being left out of the conversation, joined in.  
  
"No, no two places or three or four should have an exact same weather pattern. Something's up boys---"  
  
"Something that's not good," Kenny finished up Dizzy's sentence for hher.  
  
"Well whatever it is we'll just have to wait 'till the other's get here to discuss this matter." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Hey guys," the other's turned to Rei, "Drigger's acting pretty wierd. He's restless. Look." In Rei's right palm was his beyblade, Drigger, which was glowing a bright white and green.  
  
"Hey yeah! Dragoon's been acting the same way!" They all gave Tyson their full attention, they were kinda suprised when Tyson looked serious for once. "Except Dragoon wasn't just restless, he--he keeps on attacking people---"  
  
"The little dude's been havin' quite some trouble with Dragoon." They were shocked to see Mr. Granger at the airport. He wore his usual white outfit except that it had a huge rip that went diangnolly from his right shoulder down to the bottom left.  
  
"Grandpa what---what are you doing here?!" Mr. Granger looked grim as he handed Tyson his beyblade which was glowing a bright blueish white. "Dragoon......" Tyson looked up at his grandfather. "What happened?"  
  
Mr. Granger looked straight into Tyson's ocean blue eyes, "He almost destroyed the dojo, I couldn't get him under control and when Hilary came over........"  
  
"Hilary?!" They all exclaimed at the same time, all except Mr. D who remained quiet. "What's she doing back so soon?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Nevermind that, what happened to Hilary?" Rei asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Mr. Granger shook his head sadly, "Dragoon injured her, she's staying at the hospital." A moment of silent shock passed over then the senior continued before anyone had anything to say, "They said she'll probally be in there for a week or two." Tyson tightened his grip on Dragoon in anger.  
  
"Why did you do it Dragoon? Why..............?" Tyson trailed off, the glow from his beyblade started to fade away.  
  
* ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' *  
  
Questions To Think About : Why is Dragoon acting like this? Why is Drigger restless? Why isn't Dizzy affected? What's up with the weather? Where's Dranzer? Where is Kai going to land? Why didn't I put Max in yet? Is Hilary going to recover from whatever happened to her?  
  
Dragon-Starre : Some questions will be answered in the next chapter. As for now, I'm going to sleep. Bye! (oh yeah what's that outfit that Mr. Granger wears, called?) 


End file.
